1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutters for use with wood working tools.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various rotating cutting tools have been advanced. For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,959 shows an annulus formed as a cutting tool and having oppositely disposed sharpened edges. While the overall appearance is similar to the present device, the device in U.S. Pat. No. 1,316,959 does not provide for adequate clearance, and appears to be usable only in directions transverse to the axis of rotation. Tool clearance for compound movements (axial and transverse) used in carving machines also appear to be inadequate.
U.S. Pat. No. 853,321 also shows a similar tool, but it is not made from a tube as in the present invention, although it is formed with two cutters positioned so as to leave a tubular interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,787 illustrates a cutting tool which has a pair of blade members arranged much like a post hole auger, which blade members have to be assembled onto a rotating support shaft.
Additional patents that illustrate the state of the art include the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 207,743 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 740,506 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 788,873 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,995 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,717,736 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,874 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,251
The above patents were noted as being of interest during a preliminary search on the subject invention.